


Place With Memories

by shlryn4



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-11
Updated: 2014-03-11
Packaged: 2018-01-15 08:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1298755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlryn4/pseuds/shlryn4
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luka itu terlanjur mengering, menimbulkan bekas yang tak bisa dihilangkan. Hingga terkadang, kau berharap agar semua bisa berubah –kembali seperti sedia kala, “Selamat datang kembali.”; Guard of Honour  Barclays Premier League season 2012-2013.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Place With Memories

**Author's Note:**

> This story was made last year, right after the match is over. Pairing based on my vision but if you have a same mind with me, let me know :)

* * *

“Mau apa kau?”

 

Emirates Stadium. Rumahmu selama kurang lebih delapan tahun lamanya. Tempat yang menimbulkan kesan mendalam pada setitik hatimu. Meski kini kau yakin tak ada yang sudi ( _mungkin_ ada, tapi tak bersungguh-sungguh –hanya sekedar _respect_ belaka) untuk kembali  mengulurkan tangan dan menyambutmu, kau masih –atau setidaknya pernah berharap untuk kembali.

 

“Masuk?”

 

Banyak hal yang membuatmu merindukan tempat ini. Kenangan itu tak mudah pergi, meski delapan bulan kau berusaha keras untuk menguburnya –pasti, bayangan itu akan menyeruak dalam benakmu.

 

“Kau salah masuk, ruangan _mu_ berada di sana. Pergilah.”

 

Matamu menelusuri bayang-bayang mantan rekanmu di dalam ruangan. _Kenapa_ , batinmu, _kakiku membawaku kemari?_   Nafas berat kau luncurkan begitu saja. _Bahkan tubuhku masih merindukan keberadaan mereka_ , batinmu pilu.

 

“Maaf, Jack,”

 

Sayup-sayup kau mendengar helaan nafas yang tersirat benci dalam dirinya. Siapa yang tidak kecewa berhadapan kembali dengan mantan kaptennya?

 

“Aku bukan orang yang pantas untuk mendengar itu.”

 

Ketika kau membalikkan tubuhmu, ketika dia menutup pintu tanpa bicara apa-apa, ketika beberapa staff memandangmu seraya terkekeh pelan, kau paham kecewa itu memiliki alasan yang berbeda.

 

Alasan itu, yang membuatmu mengalami mimpi buruk yang paling buruk dalam tidurmu. Alasan yang membuatmu dihantui oleh kenangan selama satu tahun. Alasan yang satu-satunya mampu membuatmu menangis dalam keheningan. Alasan itu, adalah Aaron Ramsey.

 

Kesalahan terbesarmu selama kau berada di tempat itu –kala kau masih mengisi relung hatinya, menyakiti dirinya karena keegoisanmu sendiri. Delapan tahun berbanding delapan bulan. _Trophy_ sudah di tangan. Impianmu, cita-citamu sudah kau rengkuh. Di satu sisi, keegoisanmu membawa keutungan untukmu. Di sisi lain, keuntungan itu akan membawamu pada mereka yang membencimu.

 

Kau akan bertarung, melawan mereka yang _seharusnya_ menghormatimu, di tempat mereka yang _seharusnya_ menyayangimu.

 

Ketika kau berdiri pada barisanmu, kau memandang punggung rekanmu sekarang (ya, _sekarang_ , kau tersenyum miris saat memikirkannya)–Nani–dengan sendu. Kau _ingin_ melakangah keluar dan disambut dengan baik meski kau tahu hal itu sangat mustahil. Pengkhianat. Pengecut. Entah berapa banyak orang yang akan meneriakimu seperti itu dari kursi penonton di atas sana. Mereka yang biasa disebut _Hooligans_ –yang sudah pasti akan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah (ditunjukkan untukmu, tentu saja) selama pertandingan berlangsung. Berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang terjadi dengan musim lalu.

 

Kala barisan mulai melangkah, sebisa mungkin kau berusaha menghilangkan semua beban itu. _Guard of Honour*_. Kau paham rasa sakit itu. Karena bukan hanya sekedar rivalitas belaka, tetapi juga karena kemunculanmu yang merusak suasana. Karena kau meninggalkan mereka dalam kekalutan, di saat mereka masih tak mampu menerima kenyataan.

 

Kau merasakan itu. Kemunculan David De Gea di barisan kedua disambut dengan sangat baik (terutama oleh _dia_ yang mengulurkan tangannya sebagai tanda persahabatan antar keduanya). Namun ketika kau menginjak kembali rumput itu, dengan status barumu, kau bisa merasakan berjuta pasang mata menatapmu penuh benci, menatapmu bagai seseorang yang hina.

 

Sudut matamu menangkap sosoknya. Sosok yang sangat kau rindukan. Sosok pemuda Wales yang sudah lama kau ingin kembali merengkuhnya. Sosok yang kau lukai berkali-kali dengan ambisi dan emosi. Sosok yang merasakan pahitnya berkali-kali diingkari janji. Sosok yang _dulu_ penuh cinta dalam matanya. Sosok yang kini kau takut untuk menemuinya.

 

Sosok itu, memberikan kesan paling dalam selama delapan tahun kau berikrar janji untuk membela meriam London.

 

Sosok itu, Aaron Ramsey.

 

Mereka bertepuk tangan pada kalian, _bukan_ padamu. Kau paham itu. Bukan karena status, tapi karena janji yang kau ingkari. Janji yang kau ucapkan berkali-kali. Janji yang menyakiti jutaan manusia di muka bumi. Janji yang membuatmu dicaci-maki.

 

Luka itu terlanjur mengering, menimbulkan bekas yang tak bisa dihilangkan.

 

Ketika satu persatu pemain bersalaman, kau tak berani menatap mereka. Kau hanya berusaha untuk menunjukkan raut wajah biasa. Dan kau tahu, _dia_ takkan mau untuk sekedar  menatapmu kembali.

 

“ _Selamat datang kembali_.”

 

Suara itu, kau merindukannya. Meski cepat berlalu bagai hembusan angin, kau tahu dibalik kata-kata itu masih tersisa rasa benci dan kekecewaan yang mendalam. Suara itu memang tak lagi hangat seperti _dulu_ , melainkan hanya seperti desisan tajam. Persis seperti apa yang biasa kau ucapkan padanya _dulu_.

 

Ketika pertandingan dimulai pun, atmosfir mendadak berubah panas. Kau yang biasa melihatnya tertekan kini menjelma menjadi sosok yang luar biasa. Tak ada lagi sorot mata ketakutan seperti dulu. Ia bermain, berlari, men- _dribble_ bola seperti apa yang sewajarnya dilakukan oleh pesepak bola _professional_. Bebas. Lepas. Tak bernafsu untuk sekedar memetik kemenangan, melainkan berusaha untuk tetap menggunakan jiwa sebagai pesepakbola di setiap pertandingan.  Satu hal yang kau patut teladani. Satu hal… yang membuatmu mampu terlepas dari jiwa robot haus kemenangan –meski pada dasarnya kau berbohong akan hal itu.

 

Kala bola mendarat di kakimu, ia dengan sigap me _marking_ mu dari belakang –sedikit mendorongmu, tapi itu bukan pelanggaran. Kesalahan fatal. Karena ketika bola itu diserahkan pada Mikel Arteta, satu permainan cantik (berupa beberapa _passing_ dan _loop ball_  ke sisi kanan lapangan) kembali muncul dan mengingatkanmu pada masa lalu.

 

“Theo!”

 

Satu langkah _offside_ , pluit wasit tidak berbunyi. Mengelabui kawalan bek klub-mu, kau hanya bisa melihat pergerakan rekanmu melalui sisi kanan setelah Tomas Rosicky memberinya umpan lambung kemudian menendang bola itu –dan mengenai tangan David. Meski sedikit terhalang dan memantul, bola itu tetap masuk ke sudut kiri atas gawang. Tendangan itu –terlalu keras untuk seorang David De Gea.

 

Mereka bersorak, seperti yang dilakukan oleh sebagian besar orang yang ada di tempat itu. _Chants_ bergema. _Fans_ berteriak. Kau mengingatnya dengan jelas. Persis seperti tahun lalu, ketika kau membobol gawang Setan Merah (namun kenyataannya kau telah menjadi bagian dari mereka).

 

Tak ada yang berbeda. Semua masih –

 

“Sama…”

 

Hanya keberadaanmu, statusmu. Kau lah satu-satunya pembeda itu.

 

Dan kala Bacary Sagna, mantan rekanmu, memberikan _tackle_ yang membuatmu terjatuh di kotak pinalti, semua kembali fokus padamu yang diberikan kesempatan untuk menendang bola dari titik putih. Kau bisa merasakan mereka berdoa –bukan lagi untuk keberhasilanmu, melainkan agar kau melakukan kesalahan.

 

“Kanan. Kiri.”

 

Hanya satu orang yang tahu kemana arah bola itu akan melaju –sudut kanan. Ya, orang yang sama. Orang yang tahu segala hal–baik luar maupun dalam–tentang dirimu.

 

Kau pun menendangnya dengan keras dan menjadikan kedudukan sama kuat –kau tak berselebrasi. Tanpa berselebrasi pun kau tahu bahwa mereka tetap menyimpan benci. Namun, kau terdiam bukan hanya karena menghormati mereka, melainkan juga karena Wojciech Szczesny–orang yang sangat menghormatimu, _dulu**_ –yang mampu membaca pergerakanmu dengan seksama. Meski memang tendanganmu begitu keras dan tak mampu dijangkau olehnya, tapi kau mengakui kehebatannya –yang dulunya kau ingkari.

 

Terkadang, kau berharap agar waktu bisa terulang kembali.

 

Menit ke 62. Tomas Rosicky yang sudah bermain sangat baik (menurut analisismu) digantikan oleh sosok yang tadinya ingin kau hindari. Sosok yang menatapmu tajam meski wajahnya tetap datar. _Aku tahu_ , batinmu, _dia marah karena kelakuanku pada Aaron_.

 

Sesungguhnya kau tak pernah tahu bahwa mereka, tanpamu, sudah jauh lebih baik. Kau hanya bagian dari sekelumit sejarahnya, bukan bagian dari takdirnya.

 

Kau tak pernah berharap untuk sekalipuin melukai hatinya. Kau selalu berharap untuk menjadi satu-satunya manusia sempurna di matanya. Tapi kesempurnaan itulah yang membawamu pada kehancuran. Meski semua yang kau inginkan sudah kau rengkuh, tapi ada kehampaan di satu titik hatimu.

 

_._

_“…memutuskan hubungan. Ya, terima kasih atas semuanya, Kapten. Senang bisa bekerja-sama denganmu.”_

 

.

 

Semua terasa sunyi di telingamu. Pertandingan ini menyayat hati dan mentalmu. Bukan karena apa-apa. Boleh saja semua orang menganggapmu sebagai pengkhianat yang tak pantas dikasihani. Atau pahlawan bagi _Red Army_. Kau hanya tidak mampu melawan mereka –yang sudah semakin kuat meski kau meninggalkan mereka.

 

Lukas Podolski yang kau rasa tak tahu menahu soal itu pun serasa seperti merasakan atmosfir yang berbeda. Agresifitas. Tekanan. Apapun yang ada dalam pertandingan ini. Termasuk apa yang terjadi antara kau dengan _nya_.

 

“Jack…”

 

Kau yang berdiri tak jauh darinya pun mampu mendengar lirihannya, “Percaya padaku, Aaron.”

_._

_“Robin…”_

_“Tak usah minta maaf! Lebih baik kau pikirkan kesalahanmu dan perbaiki demi kemenangan di laga berikutnya!”_

_._

“Aku percaya sepenuhnya padamu, Jack. Berusahalah.”

_._

_“Maaf…”_

_“Aku tak percaya padamu, Aaron, kau menghancurkan pertandingan ini dengan kebodohanmu!”_

 

.

 

Kau hanya bisa menutup matamu sesaat. _Tuhan_ , pintamu, _sampaikan kata maafku padanya –aku tahu aku sangat bersalah, aku berdosa atas semua yang aku lakukan padanya_. Tak ada salahnya berdoa, meski kata ‘maaf' memang takkan berguna atau bahkan tak sebanding dengan apa yang pernah kau lakukan.

 

Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain masuk menggantikannya, dan ia keluar dari lapangan setelah selesai berbicara dengan Jack Wilshere. Sekelebat bayangan masa lalu menyeruak dalam benakmu.

_._

_“Aaron –jangan bicara seolah kau mengerti! Andrey masuk menggantikan Chambo adalah bencana***! Kau takkan paham!”_

_“Jangan salahkan Andrey –aku mohon, Robin..”_

_“Kau membela orang yang menyebabkan kita kalah?! Hebat sekali, eh, kau.”_

_“Bukan begitu… Maksudku –“_

_“Lalu apa?! Lebih baik kau diam karena di sini, aku adalah Kaptennya.”_

_._

Ingatan itu, lebih dari sekedar menyakitkan.

 

Sekejap saja kau mendapati Jack Wilshere berdiri di sampingmu, mengkisikkan sesuatu, “Kau menghancurkan segalanya, _Kapten_ ,” kau menelan ludah, takut –ya, kau takut mendengar kalimat selanjutnya, “Hidup _nya_. Kepercayaan _nya_. Hati _nya_. Tak cukupkah semua itu –setelah kau mendapatkan _trophy_ yang kau inginkan?

 

“Aku tak memaksamu untuk mengatakan sesuatu. Tapi satu hal, _Robin van Persie_ , berhentilah untuk mengganggu _nya_.”

 

Kata-kata itu menghantuimu hingga pluit akhir babak kedua berbunyi, skor imbang, 1 – 1. Satu poin untuk masing-masing tim. Kau menghela nafas berat, tak mau menghampiri Jack (lagi) –apalagi Aaron. Perasaan bersalahmu sudah mencapai titik puncak. Semua pemain Arsenal _berusaha_ memberimu senyuman semampu mereka (yang kau rasa sangat tipis atau bahkan tak tersenyum sama sekali), termasuk keduanya.

 

“Kau bermain dengan bagus, kok, Jack!”

 

“Kau bercanda, kau bahkan lebih baik dariku!”

 

Ketika kau kembali memasuki lorong (dan menyedihkan sekali bahwa keduanya tepat berada di belakangmu –begitu pula mantan rekanmu yang lain) kau berharap untuk tak mendengar percakapan mereka, tak mendengar tawa mereka.

 

Meski kenyataannya, kau mampu _mendengarnya_ dengan sangat jelas.

 

“Oh ya, Jack, aku berhasil bermain bagus hari ini,”

 

“Tentu saja. Aku tahu kau bisa, Aaron. Aku percaya padamu,”

 

“Menang di pertandingan berikutnya, kawan!”

 

“Kita pasti bisa! Ayo semangat!”

 

Percakapan rekan-rekanmu, masih sama seperti _dulu_. Tak berubah. Sama sekali tidak ada perbedaan di antaranya.

 

“Robin, mau bertukar _jersey_?”

 

“Theo –“

 

Kau tak kuasa menyembunyikan  keterkejutanmu atas permintaannya saat berjalan beriringaan denganmu. Setelah semua berlalu, apakah ini hanya ilusi semata? Kau begitu ingin melupakan semua masalah itu. Kau tak perlu tahu bahwa mereka berusaha merelakannya. Berusaha melupakan semua kesalahanmu. Kau hanya ingin semua kembali seperti semulai, meski statusmu berbeda.

 

“Tunggu dulu –kau jangan salah paham. Jujur saja, aku memang masih kesal padamu. Tapi bagaimanapun  juga, kita pernah bersahabat baik selama beberapa tahun.”

 

Begitu pula dengan dirimu. Kau sadar, seberapa kuat kau berusaha untuk melupakan semua yang terjadi di Emirates Stadium, memori manis selama delapan tahun kau jalani takkan pernah bisa hilang dari benakmu.

 

“Ya, kau benar. Terima kasih…”

_._

_“Kapten kita untuk musim depan adalah Robin van Persie. Berusahalah.”_

* * *

* _Guard of Honour_ = Salah satu bentuk penghormatan yang diberikan untuk tim juara pada liga tertentu. Biasanya dilakukan sebelum _match_ berlangsung, di mana tim lawan membentuk barisan pengawal  dan memberikan _applause_ untuk tim juara yang memasuki lapangan.

 

**Wojciech Szczesny–orang yang sangat menghormatimu, _dulu_ = Ketika masih menjabat sebagai Kapten di Arsenal, van Persie seringkali menyelamatkan posisi Arsenal dengan gol di akhir pertandingan, membuat Szczesny _pernah_ mencium kaki kirinya pada salah satu pertandingan di musim 2012/2013.

 

*** _Andrey masuk menggantikan Chambo adalah bencana_ = Pertandingan Arsenal vs Manchester United pada musim 2011/2012, di mana Robin van Persie benar-benar menyesali keputusan Arsene Wenger ( _coach_ Arsenal) saat itu dengan mensubtitusikan Alex Oxlade-Chamberlain dengan Andrey Arshavin pada pertengahan babak kedua yang membuat Arsenal menelan kekalahan 2 – 1 karena Arshavin tak mampu menahan pergerakan Antonio Valencia di sisi kanan.

 


End file.
